I'LL BE OK! Chapter 1
by Mina Kwon
Summary: Kisah sepasang kekasih yang sulit untuk bersatu, halangan bagaikan tembok berlapis baja menahan salah satu hati tersebut. Donghae berusaha agar Hyukjae menjadi miliknya kembali. Tetapi kyuhyun sadar atas kesalahannya, kembali pada sosok tak berdaya itu/Aku mencintaimu../Tidak.../Kau hanya lah yang kupunya/Aku benci kau!/Aku kotor hae..hiks/Saranghae..


I'll Be OK!

A Screenplays Fanfic

PRESENT

.

.

Berulang kali hatinya berdenyut sakit ketika kekasihnya memeluk namja lain dengan sesekali mengecup keningnya. Lelehan air mata saat itu juga jatuh dengan cepat ke pipi putihnya, matanya terus memandang sendu dan tangannya ia tekan ke dada sebelah kirinya. 'Lebih baik aku pergi dari sini, daripada harus lebih lama menahan sakit' batinnya. Ia berjalan berlawanan arah dengan jalan yang ia pijak tadi.

Sebenarnya ia ada janji dengan sang kekasih untuk makan malam bersama namun, saat ia menolehkan kepalanya tubuhnya serasa lemas seketika. Mata bulatnya yang tadi berbinar kini terhapus sudah oleh pemandangan yang tidak mengenakan hatinya. Selalu saja 'namja' itu yang berada di pelukannya. Apakah kekasihnya mengetahui jika ia sedang berusaha mencintainya dan melupakan 'dia'. Namun sebisa mungkin ia tak bisa menghapus perasaannya begitu saja pada 'dia'. Semakin berusaha melupakan 'dia', semakin kuat rasa cintanya.

Kepalanya terus ia tundukkan, air matanya masih saja membasahi kedua pipinya, Malam ini semakin dingin, perlu diingatkan jika bulan ini mendekati hari natal, Dia hanya memakai t-shirt panjang yang tipis. Sehingga badanya sedikit gemetar kedinginan ditambah isakkan tipis lolos dari bibir pucatnya. Saking ia menunduk ,ia tak sadar ia bertabrakan dengan seorang namja yang sedang menenteng koper. Tubuhnya terjatuh hendak menimpa orang yang ditabraknya, Namun dengan cepat orang itu menahan pinggangnya dan dibiarkannya oleh orang itu tas nya jatuh. Seketika mereka bertatapan, saat itu juga mata keduanya membulat.

"Donghae..?"

"Hyukjae...?"

".."

*Flashback*

_Donghae tengah terduduk sambil membawa kado kecil di tangan kanannya. Senyum sendunya sejak tadi terpatri di bibir Donghae, Hatinya resah. Ia tak sanggup jika harus berpisah dengan 'nya'. Hingga sebuah tepukan kecil membuatnya sedikit berjengit dan sadar dari lamunanya "Hyukjae-ya" Dengan satu gerakan ia berdiri dan memeluk namja itu, kepalanya ia lesakkan pada bahu namja kecil itu "Happy Birthday Hyukkie.." Ucapnya lembut dan menenangkan "Ne.. Gomawo Hae.." Jawabnya dengan senyum tulusnya seraya membalas pelukannya erat. Mereka terus berpelukan hingga terdengar suara isakkan pelan menginterupsi. Bukan Hyukjae yang menangis, tetapi Donghae, air matanya membasahi baju yang dikenakan Hyukjae. "Ha..Hae? Kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Hyukjae khawatir dan hendak melepas pelukannya agar bisa melihat wajah sang kekasih "Aniya.. Biarkan seperti ini chagi.." Ucap Donghae parau. Sedangkan Hyukjae hanya diam menuruti kata sang kekasih, namun dibenaknya terpenuhi oleh 1000 tanda tanya. _

_ "Ini untukmu Chagiya, mian aku hanya bisa memberimu itu" Ujar Donghae sambil menyerahkan kado kecil yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. Sekarang mereka berada di sebuah taman dan duduk di atas bebatuan dekat danau. Hyukjae tersenyum "Gwaenchana Hae-ah, apapun ini aku akan menghargainya. Gomawo hae.. Boleh kubuka sekarang?"Ujarnya berbinar. Donghae menganggukan kepalanya._

_Seketika air mata nya menetes melihat apa yang ada di dalam kotak kado tersebut "Hae.." Ujarnya parau Donghae pun tersenyum penuh arti dan langsung mengambil lembut benda tersebut "Boleh kupasang di jarimu?" Tanya nya. Sedangkan hyukjae hanya diam, ia terlalu bahagia saat ini. Akhirnya benda itu terpasang di jari manis Hyukjae. Setika Hyukjae memeluk donghae dan menangis bahagia. "Chagiya aku memberikan ini, sebagai tanda cintaku.. Dan cincin itu menandakan bahwa hanya kau lah yang aku cinta di dunia ini Hyukkie.." Ujarnya lembut sambil mengelus rambut pirang Hyukjae.. "Hiks... Gomawo Hae-ah.. Aku milikmu, hati ini juga milikmu.." Isakknya. Donghae melepas pelukannya seketika ia mencium kening Hyukjae dengan lembut, dan mengusap air matnya yang dikeluarkan kekasihnya "Jangan menangis.. Kau akan jelek jika menangis" Candanya. 'pukk' Hyukjae memukul dada donghae dengan pelan. Pipinya bersemu saat matanya bertatapan dengan mata Donghae. Donghae pun membawa Hyukjae kedalam rangkulannya "Teruslah bersamaku Hyukkie-ya. Jangan pernah kau buang atau melepaskan cincin itu" Gumam Donghae "Ne aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu Hae, dan aku akan selalu memakai cincin ini .. kau juga jangan pernah tinggalkan aku.. Kau harus bersamaku sampai aku meninggalkan dunia ini.."_

'_Mereka menatapi senja yang indah dihiasi air mata dan senyuman sendu'_

_Pagi hari pun tiba, Hyukjae menggeliatkan badannya saat sinar matahari mengenai wajah manisnya. "Eung.." Lenguhnya ketika ia membuka matanya. Ia berbalik kesebelah, dan tak mendapatkan Donghae yang tertidur tetapi hanya bantal yang ada disampingnya. Ia segera bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan keluar kamar "Hae? Donghae-ya kau dimana?" Teriaknya. Saat ia menuju Ruang makan ia melihat beberapa makanan telah disajikan. Disana ada sebuah note yang terjatuh dari meja makan _

'_Hyukjae-ah.._

_Kau pasti terkejut ketika kau tidak mendapatimu di tempat tidur tadi_

_Mianhae.. kali ini aku harus pergi.. _

_Karena appa mengkuliahkanku di L.A_

_Dan appa ku menginginkanku agar aku sukses disana_

_Jika bisa aku akan menolak keputusan appa_

_Namun appa sedang kritis_

_Aku tak bisa menolak keinginannya_

_Jeongmal mianhae chagiya.._

_Aku akan Kembali_

_Jangan tinggalkan aku _

_Teruslah menunggu ku sampai aku pulang_

_Saranghae,_

_Jeongmal Saranghae.._

_Donghae"_

_Seketika tubuhnya lemas dan air matanya mengucur deras, Dadanya sakit. "Kenapa Hae? Kau tega.. hiks.. disini aku hanya sendiri.. DONGHAE!"_

*Flashback End*

Air matanya semakin melesak keluar ketika ia berpandangan dengan Donghae. Dengan cepat ia melepaskan tangan Donghae dan hendak berlari, namun langkahnya terhenti "Lepaskan!" pintanya dengan lirih. Hyukjae sangat takut dan merasa bersalah jika bertemu donghae. Pasalnya ia sudah mengkhianati Donghae. "Hyukkie-ya aku merindukanmu.. Aku tak menyangka kita bisa bertemu disini.. Apakah kau.." "Maaf, aku tak mengenalmu" Air matanya turun deras dan menepis tangan itu, lalu dengan segera ia berlari kencang sejauh-jauhnya. "Hyukkie! Hyukkie! Tunggu!" Sama hal dengan Hyukjae. Donghae pun mengeluarkan air matanya. Terlambat. Hyukjae sudah menaiki bus yang berhenti di depannya. "Mianhae.."

Hyukjae pun duduk di bangku bus palin pojok. Sedari tadi ia terus menangis, Ia tak peduli jika orang orang sekelilingnya menatapnya aneh maupun sendu akan prihatin. Yang terpenting ia bisa melepaskan hasrat sakit hati nya. "Mianhae.. Hae.. aku tak pantas untukmu" isaknya perlahan.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya ke seluruh penjuru apartemen nya, Matanya terkadang memincing kesal "Aish.. Nappeun! Dimana namja itu?" gusarnya, sementara itu bunyi pintu yang dibuka menyadarkannya, dengan segera ia menuju pintu utama. Dilihatnya Hyukjae yang bermata sembab dengan tubuh lemas "Kau darimana saja?" Tanyanya dingin. Hyukjae terlonjak dengan nada bicara kekasihnya itu, biasanya ia akan menyambutnya dengan pelukan hangat saat ia pulang, tetapi yang ia dapatkan sekarang hanyalah ucapan dingin seakan tak perduli. Kali ini Hyukjae tak mau kalah telak dengan Kyuhyun "Apa urusanmu? Bukankah seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu? Kau darimana saja?" Ujar Hyukjae tak kalah dingin. Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut dengan sikap Hyukjae- kekasihnya. "Oh.. Aku, hanya menikmati malam yang indah ini sayang!" 'plak' "KUTANYA DARI MANA SAJA KAU? KAU MEMPUNYAI NAMJA LAIN?" Dengan keras Kyuhyun menampar Hyukjae dan membentaknya. Air mata Hyukjae semakin menjadi kala Kyuhyun membentaknya. "Seharusnya pertanyaan busuk itu kulayangkan pada mu BODOH!" Ucap Hyukjae penuh penekanan. Kyuhyun kalah telak, ia terdiam. Tetapi saat itu ia menyeringai "Hahaha.. YA memang aku sudah mempunyai namja yang lebih sempurna dari pada dirimu. Dia suci! Tak kotor sepertimu! Hei jalang! Keluar dari apartement ku sekarang! Mulai hari ini, aku tak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan mu!" Ujar Kyuhyun sadis. Hyukjae hanya terdiam "Ta..tapi aku tinggal dimana?" Pertanyaan bodoh itu keluar dari bibir Hyukjae "Peduli setan! Aku tak mau tahu! Sudahlah 10 menit lagi namjachinguku akan datang dan tinggal disini. Jadi bereskan semua barang rongsokanmu dari kamar suci ku"

Hyukjae hanya terdiam mematung, dengan air mata yang terus mengalir.

'Hae.."

.

.

.

TBC

Annyeonghaseyo para readeul sekalian ^.^ Gomawo yang udah sempet baca FF saya, Perkenalkan nama saya Mina Pertiwi ^^ Saya newbie di FFn Ini.. Mianhae jika banyak kesalahan plot alur atau sebagainya. Sekali lagi jeoseonghabnida jika mengecewakan readeul sekalian.. Tolong review ya kalau FFn ini mau dilanjutin ^^ Biar nae semangat lanjutin Ffnya

Salam FFn

Mina ^^


End file.
